Fork
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: For Music4ever1617, I hope you like it! :D Summary: Kendall has a secret, he loves Carlos... but there's a problem. Carlos is dating Logan. So what is Kendall suppose to do? My first Kendall/Carlos!


**Fork In A Electrical Outlet **

_For Music4ever1617, I hope you like it! :D_

Summary: Kendall has a secret, he loves Carlos... but there's a problem. Carlos is dating Logan. So what is Kendall suppose to do?

Kendall's POV

"I'm not gonna do that Carlos!" Logan yelled out. I looked over the back of the couch, and saw Logan run out of his and Carlos' shared room, with a towel around his waist, and into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the TV and raising the volume. I was supposed to be the one refusing shower sex... Not Logan.

"But Logie! It'll be fun!" Carlos' voice rang out, then pounding on a door. I rolled my eyes.

Ever since I could remember, I have loved that Latino. Ever since I met him back in 1st grade… His silly smile, his dark hair, his personality. I loved everything about that boy. I met James back when we were 2. He was my best friend. Then Carlos moved in next door to me. And I fell in love. Yeah, as a 6 year old, I had no clue to what love was. But I always knew Carlos was special. I never hung out with James as much as I ever had with Carlos. And then we met Logan, when we were nine. And that's when I saw how Logan looked at Carlos. I hated how Carlos and Logan clung to each other. I hid my feelings for Carlos from my friends, till we were eleven. It was this day, 5 years ago, that my heart shattered…

*Flashback*

We were at the local park when it started to rain.

"Hurry! Under a slide!" I yelled to the other three. James, Logan, and I ran and took cover under one of the slides. I watched as Carlos stayed out in the rain. Logan soon joined him and they ran after each other. I watched the Latino jump in puddles, his clothes sticking to him.

"Kendall…" James poked my shoulder.

I turned to him. And watched his jaw drop.

"Dude… why are you crying?"

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"It's the rain…" I mumbled, embarrassed, and turned away from him.

"Dude. I know you… you and I both know that it's not rain. It because of Carlos… isn't it." He said to my back.

"You know!" I whipped around to face him.

"Kendall… I see how you look at him. Why don't you tell him you like him?"

"Because, I'm not suppose to be gay… I'm supposed to be the jock, with girls falling all over me…"

"I'm the hot one… why don't you go and tell him. Maybe you'll get the opportunity to kiss him in the rain."

"Okay!" I said, suddenly confident. I turned to jump out into the rain when my eyes saw what I had feared… Carlos was in a tight lip lock with Logan.

"Never mind…" James sighed sadly, as my confidence left, and tears fell again. He pulled me into a hug, and I sat there silently crying.

*End*

I jumped as Carlos hopped over the back of the couch, and plopped next to me.

"Hey! You back from la la land?" He asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Y…yeah." I nodded and shifted my body towards him.

"What's up? You seem kinda sad today."

"Nah…" I turned away from him. "I'm fine…"

"Dude. I've known you since we were 6… something's up. Talk to me…" He said grabbing my arm, and pulling me to face him.

"It's nothing!" I yelled, tears falling.

"Are you crying? Kendall… man what's wrong?" He asked. His chocolate eyes filled with concern. I took a deep breath. And before he could say anything, I shoved my lips to his. The contact caused an electric shock to go from my lips to his.

"Whoa…" He ran a finger over his lip after we had separated.

"Carlos… I…"

He stood quickly and ran into his room.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked on the couch. Hoping my tears would stop before James got home.

Carlos' POV

I ran off. Worried. I had just kissed someone that wasn't my boyfriend. I had no clue what to do. I hoped on my bed, and pulled a pillow to my lap.

"Hey Carlitos!" Logan said from the door. I looked up, and saw my boyfriend, his hair plastered to his head, and he wore nothing but a towel.

Normally that would have turned me on like a light. But all I could think of, was that spark between Kendall and I. "Wanna fool around?" Logan asked, jumping on my lap.

I nodded, in hopes that it would help me forget about Kendall. Logan removed his towel, and placed his lips to mine. That spark, I expected, didn't show.

"What's wrong? You okay?" He asked, sitting up.

"Logan, if I kissed someone else besides you, would you be mad?" I asked, as he pushed off of me and sat on my bed.

"Well yeah… but I would want to know why you did. And hopefully work things out." He said, pulling on a pair of boxers. "Did you kiss someone?"

"N…no." I lied. "I was just curious." I smiled to him. "Well I'm gonna go watch TV." I stood and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Okay then." He smiled and I left.

As I shut the door, Kendall walked past me.

"Kendall… I…" I paused as he stopped, but kept his back to me. "Kendall…" I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me, and I saw that his eyes were red and puffy. "Kendall… please don't cry because of me… I'm not worth it."

"But you are… You are to me!" He said, pulling me to his and James' room.

"Kendall…" I stopped as he pushed me against the now closed door. "Kendall… I can't! I'm with Logan!" I said, slipping under his arm, and out the door.

Kendall's POV

"Damnit…" I sighed and pounded my fist on the doorframe. I knew that ever kissing him was wrong. I never wanted to hurt Logan… Just have Carlos to my self… but that would hurt Logan… so I lose… no matter what. I flung myself onto my bed. I hated feeling how I felt. I heard the front door open, and James' voice.

"Kendall!" He flung the door open. "Do you know why Carlos is crying… why are you crying?" He asked closing the door and sitting next to me. I sat up and leaned on his shoulder.

"I kissed him…" I whispered.

"You did WHAT?" James stood up. "What did he do? Did he kiss back? No! He can't! He's with Logan! Oh crap Kendall!" He walked around the room.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, pausing in front of me.

"Ignore my feelings… like I have since that day… 5 years ago…" I stood, rubbing my hands over my face. "Come on! Let's go see if they wanna order something to eat." I said and pulled open the door, to reveal a shocked Carlos.

"Carlos! How… How long?"

"Ignore your feelings…" He said softly. "Since that day, in the rain, at the park?"

"Yeah…" I looked down at the floor, then to him, whose focus was on his shoes.

"Please… Logan and I are happy. Don't ruin that…" He said, looking at me.

"Don't worry I won't." I said.

"Kendall…" I heard James holler out.

Carlos' POV

I gasped as Kendall pushed past me, and out into the hall.

"Kendall…" James called after him "Why'd you tell him that?"

"I don't wanna hurt Logan…" I sighed.

"So you would rather hurt Kendall?" He asked, pushing past me also.

I sighed and walked into my room, where Logan was busy doing homework.

"Hey babe!" He jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey…" I said sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Logan… I can't be your boyfriend anymore…"

"Why?" He asked, with hurt in his voice.

"I lied to you… I kissed someone besides you…"

"Who?"

"Kendall…" I whispered.

"Oh… Do you like him?" He asked.

"Well I found out he has liked me since you and I started dating… well actually since he and I met…"

"But do you like him?" He asked again.

"Y...Yes... I guess I always have..."

"Then go… go to him. And love him as much as he loves you!" Logan smiled, and pushed me towards the door.

"But what about you? You've liked me since we met also…" I said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Lately, I haven't been feeling that spark. I'm sorry." He confessed. "Now go!" He said pushing me out the door.

"Kendall?" I asked out into the living room.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking over the side of the fridge door.

I ran over to him, and locked my lips to his. "I love you…"

"What? Really? What about Logan?" He asked, confused.

"We broke up… there wasn't that spark anymore." I told him.

"Oh."

"Hey Kendall…"

"Hmm?"

"When you kiss me, I feel like I'm sticking a fork in a electrical outlet."

"Heh. Well you better get some rubber boots… because that feeling won't ever go away…" He smiled and kissed me again.


End file.
